


Trust

by Epher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, TW: slavery mention, fairy yoosung, vampire jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Vampire Jumin finds himself stuck out in the open during the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read! If there are mistakes, I would adore any pointers!

The forest was disorientingly green and loud during the day. Every leaf and blade of grass was lit up like a lantern with the sun glaring through them, and the birds were all calling to each other. Jumin's skin was steadily heating up, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the daytime or because of his anxiety.

He huddled further into himself underneath the rock overhang. It was pathetically small. It wouldn't protect him past noon, once the sun lifted over the top of the sky. A crow squawked close-by, causing him to jump. He hugged his knees with shaking hands and stared at the forest in front of him until his vision went blurry.

Jumin had never guessed how terrifying the daytime was. He had always considered it to be the same to him as nighttime was to diurnal creatures. Being out of one's element is scary to anyone.

However, nothing could have prepared Jumin for the pure, unbridled fear coursing through him. Every sound, every light, every movement, was blasted at his senses. His usually lethargic heart was beating hard in his chest, and the blood roared in his ears. Every second that passed made him tremble, knowing that the sun's light was going to reach him eventually.

What was he to do? Jumin had been asking himself that since before dawn, but the only answer he had come up with was to hide under this small outcrop. He was a man of logic and prided himself of his problem-solving skills, but they escaped him when he needed them the most.

He supposed it was easy to solve problems in the dark quiet of his home.

There were so many unfamiliar sounds around him that he didn't notice the soft, rapid beating of wings somewhere next to his rock. It wasn't until a humanoid figure appeared in his vision that he jumped with surprise.

"Hello," the person said.

Jumin blinked a few times, his eyes hurting from the amount of light being poured into them. There was a fairy standing in front of him. He drew closer into his rock, a new nervousness now bubbling in his gut. Fairies were mischievous creatures.

The fairy pursed their lips when Jumin didn't respond. They stepped closer. "Are you okay?" They asked.

Jumin kept his mouth shut. He was defenseless, unless the fairy was close enough to grab. For all he knew, there could be more fairies waiting to pull him out into the sun for entertainment.

"My name is Yoosung," the fairy continued, bending down a little to peer at Jumin, "What's your name?"

Well, it wasn't as if the sun weren't going to kill him at some point that day. Jumin swallowed. "Jumin," he said, surprised at how clear his voice was.

"You look scared," Yoosung said, "Are you hiding?"

Jumin nodded.

"You look sick too," Yoosung said, their face turning concerned, "What's wrong?"

Jumin stayed quiet.

Yoosung sat down and crossed their legs. "Jumin," they said, "What are you hiding from?"

Jumin subconsciously looked upwards at the trees, and Yoosung turned to follow his gaze, but didn't seem to find anything worth running from. They turned back around and stared at him, waiting for an answer. When he stayed quiet, they asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Shelter," Jumin said.

Yoosung stared blankly at Jumin, and then he could see the realization spread across their face. "Are you vampire?" They asked.

Jumin swallowed and nodded, trying to suppress the fearful shiver that overtook him.

Yoosung looked up at the sky, then at Jumin's rock. "You need shelter from the sun," they said.

What an obvious statement. Were they trying to mock him? Before he could ask, they had bounced up from their spot. "Stay there, I'll be right back," they said before fluttering out of sight.

"I'll try not to go too far," Jumin said, though he was alone. His thoughts started to race, and his chest hurt from the pounding of his heart. What was the fairy going to do? Were they going to bring their friends? If anything was worse than one fairy, it was multiple fairies.

However, when Yoosung returned, they were still alone, but their hands were full. Jumin couldn't look at what they were holding because it was such a brilliant white that he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I brought you a blanket," Yoosung said, their voice getting closer, "It's really thick, and it's white, so hopefully it'll reflect all the sunlight away from you."

Jumin peeked his eyes open. Yoosung was standing right in front of him. When Jumin looked up at him expectantly, Yoosung explained as if it were obvious, "I'm going to lead you home!"

The pressure built in Jumin's chest, and he wasn't sure if it was from anxiety or hope. "You're going to lead me home?" He asked.

Yoosung nodded. "Just put this over you, and tell me where to go."

Doubt flicked at Jumin's mind. What if the fairy led him somewhere else, or took off the blanket at soon as he got into the sun?

Yoosung seemed to guess what Jumin was thinking. "I won't do anything mean," they said. They looked down and pursed their lips as if thinking, then looked back up with a smile. "What if I give you a fairy rein?"

Jumin's eyes widened. A fairy rein was a rope-like trap to tie around a fairy and force them to do your bidding. Why would this fairy give Jumin complete power over them like that?

Yoosung continued, "If I lead you home safe and sound, you can say 'Yoosung was very nice to me so I will let him go.' If I do something naughty you can say 'bad fairy!' and then make me be good. Does that sound fair?"

"No," Jumin said, "It doesn't sound fair at all. If the deal doesn't happen then you will lose nothing, however I would die. You're risking enslavement for no reason."

Yoosung looked confused. "No reason?" He asked, "It's to help you!"

Jumin narrowed his eyes. "But why would you go to such lengths to help a vampire you just met?" He was going to ask if Yoosung was aware of the value of fairy blood to vampires, but he decided that the information was better off with Jumin.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die," Yoosung said quietly, as if it were common sense that only a devil would disagree with.

Jumin took a deep breath and weighed his options. He could refuse to let this suspicious fairy help him and sit here until he gets cooked to a crisp, or he could say 'fuck it' (as he's heard his apprentice say a few times before) and take a leap of faith. Was there any choice?

"I accept your offer," Jumin said. His body had ceased its shaking, and he felt calm as Yoosung turned around and sat in front of him. He hesitated before reaching out, having never touched a fairy before.

Once his fingers graced over the paper-thin wings, Yoosung winced. "You're cold," he whispered.

"I don't feel cold," Jumin answered, "it's a little warm, in fact." He ran his palm over the silky wings, feeling the fairy dust build up and stick to his hand. Using both hands, he stroked Yoosung's wings until a considerable amount of sparkling powder covered him. He spit in his hands, then rubbed them together and watched in wonder as the fairy dust formed a thin string that dropped down to the ground.

When he finished and reached for Yoosung's hand, he noticed that the fairy was shaking. "Are you rethinking?" He asked.

Yoosung shook his head. "Just nervous," he said.

"There's no reason to be afraid," Jumin said as he tied the string around Yoosung's wrist, "I am not cruel. Tie this around my wrist."

Yoosung immediately turned around and tied the other end of the string to Jumin. For the first time, Jumin studied the fairy. He was radiant, as if there were a light shining beneath his skin. His blonde hair stuck up in gentle curls here and there, bouncing with Yoosung's every movement. When Yoosung looked up at him, his eyes shone a vibrant purple, almost disorienting to Jumin. Fairies were such strange creatures.

Jumin grabbed the white blanket and threw it over his head. The sudden change of color alarmed him and he squeezed his eyes shut. The sounds of the forest were muffled, and he felt oddly comforted by the blanket's protection.

"Are you ready to go?" Yoosung asked.

"Yes," Jumin said.

"Watch out for your head," Yoosung said, "Don't stand up too fast."

Jumin felt Yoosung's hand rest lightly on his head as he moved forward and up. Once he was safely standing, Yoosung moved away. "What direction?" He asked.

"North," Jumin said, "There's a creek a ways up, and following it downstream leads to my house."

Jumin followed hesitantly after Yoosung, looking down at the ground as he walked. The sun heated up the blanket and he began to grow nervous. "Hold onto my arm, please," he said, "I fear I might fall."

The fairy was beside him in a second, reaching through the blanket to hook Jumin's arm into his own. Jumin felt more secure as he was able to lean into Yoousng for support.

"Are you doing okay?" Yoosung asked.

"Yes," Jumin said, though his voice shook. The sounds of the creek grew closer.

"You're going to be just fine," Yoosung cooed softly, "I'll get you home safe and sound."

Jumin wasn't sure why Yoosung was telling him this, as it was obvious that it would happen. Yoosung was technically his slave for the time being. Still, the words comforted him.

After what felt like hour, the ground started to turn downwards. They were almost there. Yoosung tapped his arm gently with his index finger. "The ground's a little uneven here, okay? Be careful."

Jumin took steady, slow breaths as he put one foot in front of the other. He almost slid down a few times, but Yoosung held him steady. "You're pretty strong for a fairy," he commented, hoping it wasn't offensive.

It didn't seem to be, since Yoosung laughed. "You know how vampires get really weak during the day and really strong at night?" He asked, "It's the opposite for fairies. Daytime is playtime."

Jumin couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose it does take a lot of strength to pull off all of that mischief," he said.

"Precisely," Yoosung hissed, and Jumin laughed again. He wasn't sure why he was laughing so much. When was the last time he laughed? Oh God, he didn't remember.

The ground evened out beneath them, and Jumin felt giddy. He was almost there. He couldn't help but speed up, and Yoosung tugged at his arm. "Careful," he told Jumin, "Don't trip over the step."

Jumin's legs weakened as he climbed the steps to his home. He was overwhelmed with relief. Yoosung opened the front door, and Jumin dashed inside, forgetting that he was tied to the fairy.

Yoosung's yelp made Jumin turn around as the fairy was yanked inside the house. He felt around for the door and closed it before tossing the blanket high in the air with a loud, unrestrained cry of gratitude. The darkness of this house was as soothing as cool water to burned skin. Once he was able to breathe again, he untied the fairy rein from their wrists. He saw Yoosung sink down with just as much relief as Jumin upon being freed.

Before he could say anything, they heard a frantic voice from behind them as Jumin's apprentice rushed down the stairs. "Jumin!" She cried.

"Jaehee!" Jumin sighed, smiling wide.

Jaehee only looked more alarmed at the sight of Jumin smiling, but she pulled him into a hug. The action was shocking to both of them, and they quickly pulled away from each other. "I thought I lost you," Jaehee said.

"I thought I lost me too," Jumin answered. He turned around to look at Yoosung, who was watching them with wide, curious eyes. "I believe a tremendous thanks are in order," he said.

Yoosung smiled bashfully and played with his hair. "I'm glad to help," he said, "Thank you for...letting me go."

Jumin gave Yoosung a warm smile and reached out his hand. When Yoosung hesitantly placed his own hand in Jumin's, he bent down and pressed his lips to it. "I owe you my life, Yoosung. If you are ever in need of help, you know where to find me." He straightened back up and looked down into those colorful eyes -- significantly less colorful now that they were indoors. He looked out of place in Jumin's home, as sad as it was to admit.

Jaehee pulled Jumin safely to the side as Yoosung turned to leave. The sun poured in once the door opened, and Jumin stared as the fairy lit up again like a lantern. The sun was such a ruthless entity, but the way it reflected off of such a beautiful creature made it almost forgivable.

"May we meet again," Jumin said, feeling desperation ache inside of him. He didn't want Yoosung to leave.

Yoosung paused and looked at Jumin for a moment, an unreadable emotion present on his face, before he said, "We will." Then he was gone, and the darkness swallowed the last of the light as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this AU, so I might write more!


End file.
